<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mud &amp; Blue Skies by textbookchoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116850">Mud &amp; Blue Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices'>textbookchoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretel falls backward, laughing even though she and her brother are both disgusting, covered in mud, blood and what was anyone’s guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gretel/Hansel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mud &amp; Blue Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts">jungle_ride</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gretel falls backward, laughing even though she and her brother are both disgusting, covered in mud, blood and what was anyone’s guess. She smiles at Hansel, who huffs out a laugh next to her and takes her hand. She grimaces at the feeling, but squeezes his hand back.</p>
<p>There was one more dead witch in the world and aside from the two of them desperately needing a wash, the day was lovely. The sky was a bright blue, nothing but soft clouds and a gentle breeze in the air.</p>
<p>She loves the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles.</p>
<p>“What?” he prompts, looking at her with a happy laugh.</p>
<p>She smirks.</p>
<p>“I’m just thinking about how attractive you’ll be to all those women at the pub while covered in mud and witch guts.”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling.</p>
<p>“And you won’t even have to beat the men off with a stick anymore. Oh, how our luck is changing.”</p>
<p>She kicks him in the shin and he grunts.</p>
<p>She surges up and over, using her knees to lift her body quickly and land on top of him, straddling his lap the way they do sometimes when they practice their close fighting skills, or when they used to wrestle for fun as children.</p>
<p>It’s a precarious position.</p>
<p>She stares down at his face, the mud on his chin and the confusion in his eyes despite the way he’s still smiling, full of love and trust. She touches his cheek, and his eyebrows furrow.</p>
<p>Slowly, delicately, and so gently she can hardly breathe, she leans down, pressing her body to his and sliding her mouth against his. He reaches up, dragging his hand through her messy hair roughly.</p>
<p>God be good, he’s kissing her back.</p>
<p>Her body relaxes against his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>